


mirth

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: about roderich.
Relationships: Austria & Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	mirth

**Author's Note:**

> unearthed an old drabble from my files. enjoy
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own hetalia.

He's always been an odd one.

Where people see colours, he sees sounds. Where we read words, he speaks a song.

Evermore, evermore, an orchestra resounds in his mind.

This man lives in his music; he breathes in a symphony. In his voice is a melody that longs to be spoken – the name of a girl whose tune he has yet to be accustomed to.

( _Say my name_ , she tells him, voice lilting as sweetly as a question. A command.)

There is the blast of a cannon. The contrasting balance of a _piano_ here, a _forte_ there. There is the beating of the drums, the shriek of the brass, the vibrato of the woodwinds, fugues of the piano, and the tremolo of the violins. His heart is a bass that dictates its beat – plays it steadily like the harmony of a cello, or the trills of a viola. An etude, a sonnet, a concerto, and a symphony - this is the music that their life together will bring.

And, like always, it begins with a song.

 _Elizabeta,_ he says, and he smiles.

He hears it now.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya)


End file.
